A Quiet Night In
by Knights-Honour
Summary: A post Batman Forever fic. Bruce and Chase spend an evening together. ALL CHAPTERS REVISED
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to write this story because there seems to be tons of fics for the other Batman movies, but none for Batman Forever.

I was given the Special Edition DVD for Christmas YAY!, and upon watching it, realised the Chase has blonde hair, not red, as I had written in the first version of the fic. So I've fixed it up.

I should let those who are keeping their eye on this fic that I tend to pick, poke and prod my work until its how I want it, so bear with me 'cause I'm probably going to upload it like a thousand times.

Also could those who reviewed the first version, review the story again, pretty please with sugar on top.

So sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

….and R&R as well…..


	2. Chapter One

**Title:**A Quite Night In

**Author:**Knights-Honour

**Summary:**

A "Batman Forever" fic. Bruce and Chase spend an evening together.

**Spoilers:**The movie, if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:**

"Batman Forever" and related characters © Warner Bros

**Chapter 1**

Bruce Wayne sat in front of the lounge room's blazing fire, staring out of the closest window.

Outside the winter's snow clouds were in full force, covering everything in its path with a thick layer of pristine, white snow.

It was now a week before Christmas.

Bruce let out a sigh and turned back to the fire, deep in thought.

A month and a half had past since the events on Claw Island.

Thanks to those events, he knew he didn't have to choose between being Bruce Wayne or Batman. He could be both without sacrificing either identity, or those connected to each side.

And with that knowledge Batman had returned to his duties; protecting Gotham and training Robin. The duo, along with Alfred, had also started to reconstruct the badly damaged Batcave and replace all of his gear and design and add Robin's to the collection.

And with the help of the Malaysian Dream Warden, his dreams about his parent's death's had ceased and were now replaced by dreams of a certain blonde-haired Doctor.

'_And speaking of Chase_'

Bruce had been solidly dating the lovely Dr. Meridian in the weeks that had past, making sure that they had lunch together, either at the Manor or in town, at least once or twice a week.

Chase had also become his sole date to the myriad of functions that this time of year brought along with it.

The past week, however, had _not_ gone to plan.

He had been unexpectedly called away to Metropolis for business at the start of the week. Bruce had tried to call Chase whilst driving to his destination to inform her of the change in plans, but had found that her line was disconnected.

As a result he had been, reluctantly, forced to call Alfred and ask the butler to pass on the message to her when he saw her next.

To make up for the disruption, Bruce had invited her to the Manor tonight for dinner, the first time since Halloween.

'_And _hopefully_, she won't be kidnapped this time_' he thought with a smile coming to his lips.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned his head towards the door-way, where Alfred stood.

"Yes Alfred"

"Dr. Meridian is here"

"Thank-you, old friend" Bruce answered as he rose from the lounge and strode across the room.

As he entered the doorway from the lounge room into the main foyer he spotted Chase, her back to he and Alfred, talking to Dick as she took off her snow-dusted, navy blue overcoat. Beneath, she wore a red dress that ended just below the knee with a three-quarter length sleeve.

The dress was not designed to be seductive, but on Chase's slim figure that was _exactly_ what it had become, and Bruce stopped dead in his tracks, swallowing hard.

Over Chase's shoulder, Dick saw this reaction and couldn't help himself, "So I guess this means I'm off the hook for training tonight?" he questioned with a wide grin that grew wider still when Chase turned to see Bruce in a dazed trance.

Unseen to Dick, Chase playfully raised an eyebrow at Bruce, silently triumphing that she could still throw his mind and body into chaos as she had the first day they had met.

Suddenly finding his legs, Bruce strode forward to where Dick and Chase stood, Alfred right behind him "Tonight you are, yes".

As he said this, he saw Alfred take Chase's coat from her and hung it on the coat rack by the main door.

"Then I'll leave you two alone. Chase" Dick nodded his head in a 'good-bye' fashion to her, then turned on his heel and sprinted up the stairs as if his very life depended on the escape.

Bruce just watched, slightly shaking his head, as Dick disappeared onto the third floor landing.

"He never ceases to amaze me" he said softly to himself as Chase moved toward him, an 'I know something you don't know' look in her eyes

"Chalk one up for me" she stated softly so that only he heard.

A laugh escaped his throat before he stepped toward her, closing the small gap between them, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Al" Dick's voice called from above, breaking the couple's tender moment.

"Yes, Master Dick?" Alfred responded as Bruce turned his head to look at his young charge.

"Can I have my dinner brought to my room?"

"Certainly, sir"

"Right" and with a nod of his head, Dick vanished.

Bruce now turned to Alfred, who was now back beside them "When will dinner be served?"

"In half an hour, sir" Alfred replied

"Very well, Chase and I will be in the Lounge room until then"

Alfred nodded is head and then departed for the kitchen.

Bruce turned back to Chase, and, without a word, took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm as the pair strolled into the Lounge Room.

TBC…


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**

Again, "Batman Forever" and related characters don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be very, very rich.

On to the story…

**Chapter 2**

"How has your week been?" Bruce asked when they were seated on the lounge chair he had left only minutes ago, Chase to the left of him.

"Busy. Yours?"

At this he laughed "Hectic, to say the very least." But then his tone turned serious, "I need to apologise to you, Chase, about finding out about my going to Metropolis from Alfred and not m…" Chase placed two fingers over his lips, effectively telling him to quite.

"It's alright, Bruce, I understand. Alfred told me that you tried your best to contact me and let me know of what had happened yourself" Chase's blue eyes bore into his, urging him to accept that she had understood his situation.

Unable to resist, Bruce gently removed her hand from his face, slipped his fingers under her chin, tenderly brushing her painted lips with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her, removing his thumb before he passionately captured her lips.

When they finally parted for air, Bruce's head was swimming, but one thought still bugged him.

"What happened to your phone line? Why wasn't I able to get through?"

Chase shook her head "It was disconnected on Monday so they could make some repairs to the line"

Bruce couldn't help but laugh "Trust there to be a logical explanation for it"

Smiling, Chase placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, but unlike their first, this kiss was gentler as the couple basked in one another's touch. They parted after a short while and sat in silence, enjoying each others company.

"You must be relived that the NygmaTech Boxes are finally being destroyed" Chase commented after a while.

"Mmm, but I'll be even more so when they're _all _gone" he grimly replied.

A fortnight after Nygma had been placed in Arkham, Bruce had made a statement to Gotham's citizens about the NygmaTech creation and its side-effects, urging them to destroy their Boxes. An uproar had sounded shortly after, and in the weeks that followed it had been difficult for him to go anywhere with out being mobbed by angry Gothamites yelling at him that he was trying to steal Nygma's thunder.

But no matter how bad things had gotten Chase, Alfred and Dick had remained steadfast by his side, giving him the strength to stay strong under the pressure that was being put on him to retract his statement.

Eventually the people of Gotham had come to their senses, to his immense relief, and had begun to destroy them. And with NygmaTech stocks plummeting, Wayne Enterprises was steadily reclaiming the top spot.

And with that weight off his shoulders there was only one thing left on his mind.

He couldn't help but smile to himself at _that_ thought. Alfred had been right that night in the Batcave, Chase _was_ the one… she just didn't know it.

But tonight she would. And if all went well, he would no longer be "Gotham's most eligible bachelor".

The only trouble with buying an engagement ring in Gotham had been the press. Something as big as this would have easily leaked into the news and his chance to surprise Chase would have been ruined. But the business trip to Metropolis couldn't have come at a better time, he'd been able to buy a ring there without anyone knowing any better.

"What are you smiling at?" Chase's voice penetrated his day-dream.

Instead of answering her query, Bruce pulled her close for another passionate kiss, sliding his hands onto her back so his fingers could begin to trace soft patterns there.

"Mmm, that's nice… but you still haven't answered my question" she stated, matter-of-factly, after they'd parted a few minutes later.

Bruce chuckled, one thing was for sure. Chase wasn't easily swayed when she was dead-set on finding something out. Even by his 'infamous Wayne charm'.

"I honestly can't remember" he stated back under her intense gaze, fighting the urge to smile.

If he wasn't careful she'd guess what he was up to.

Chase sharply eyed him once more before she gave up, relaxing back into his embrace. Automatically he rested his arms around her waist, settling back against the lounge. Their silence was broken a few minutes later by the chime of the grandfather clock in the corner, announcing that it was half past the hour.

7:30.

Batman's nightly patrol started around now. And nothing but pure instinct caused Bruce to look out the windows facing the city for any sign of the Batsignal. A large part of him felt guilty for taking the night off, dozens of crimes were no doubt taking place as he sat here with Chase, and Batman wasn't there to stop them.

But on the other hand, evenings like this were rare, and usually a result of him calling by her apartment after finishing the evenings patrol.

Most of the time they just talked, sharing anything and everything from childhood memories to dreams and fears to future hopes and aspirations.

A small smile played at his lips as he remembered a night when talking wasn't the only thing they had done.

The night had taken place a few weeks ago; he had called by her apartment earlier than usual because of the pouring rain. Chase had greeted him with a dry change of clothes and a hot cup of coffee.

Things had started out like normal but had turned intimate after Chase had kissed him with a similar passion like she had the night of Nygma's party. They made love for the first time that night, as well as twice more in the following hours. When Chase had finally fallen asleep, exhausted but content, Bruce had made a move to go.

But the moment he had left the bed, Chase stirred and had mumbled one word; "stay". Unable to leave her side, he had returned to the bed with Chase snuggling up to him as he fell asleep.

When morning had come, Bruce had left Chase still sound asleep. He had had an important meeting to attend later that morning, but he had called her when he had gotten into his office

"_Dr. Meridian speaking. Hello_"

"Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"_Beautifully. Would have been even better if you were still there when I woke up_"

"Mmm, I know. But I've got a meeting with some investors this morning"

"_Ah, yes. You said something about that last night_"

"You can remember what we talked about?" he had teased.

"_Are you fishing for compliments Bruce Wayne?_"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Are we still on for lunch today?"

"_Mmmhmm_"

"1 o'clock at Rumours sound okay?"

"_Perfect_"

"Alright, I'll see you then." He'd paused before adding "I love you Chase"

"_I love you too, Bruce_"

"Bye"

"_Bye_"

Bruce gave a slight start when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. He turned his attention from the window to the beautiful woman in his arms, who was currently looking at him with a soft understanding look in her eyes.

Over the months they'd been dating, Chase had come to know the _real_ Bruce Wayne, and she couldn't help but remember what she'd said to him when they'd first met;

"_You're not exactly what you seem, are you, Bruce Wayne."_

She'd been right, there was a lot more to his character, and only a handful of people knew the serious side of the playboy billionaire. And Chase was beyond honoured that _she _was one of them. And because of what she knew, she understood that a large part of him was feeling guilty for not being out on patrol.

"What were you looking for?" she suddenly asked, seemingly serious.

For a moment, Bruce just looked at her with a slight frown, but then he spotted the slight curve on her lips.

She was trying to distract him.

"Do I really need to answer that, Doctor?" he replied playfully. She paused, uncertain for a moment, but then her face lit up with a beautiful smile. He leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek and neck and whispered "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere"

They then heard approaching footsteps and Bruce rose from the seat.

"Dinner is served" Alfred stated to the couple, who were now looking at him.

Bruce turned back to Chase and offered his hand "Shall we?"

Smiling, Chase took his hand as she rose and they followed the butler towards the dinning room.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's note:**

I want to say a BIG thankyou to the following people for reviewing my story so far;

Drac39,

PaddySnuffles,

fbi-woman,

krillball6,

GoldenLyre

sileas333

I have just one piece of advice to those people (especially sileas333), get writing.

I may be the first person to break the ice and write a "Forever" fic, but I would like to see some other stories appear for **me** to read and review.

And you know what, I've just had a brainwave idea come to me of how to get some more Forever fics on the site; A Writer's Challenge.

If your interested, keep reading, I'll post the details at the end of the chapter

BTW, I'm on a writing run at the moment. I've been holding some of our cattle out on our lane way so they can have a feed for the past few days and the writing juices have been running something fierce, and no doubt as you guys and gals are reading **this** chapter, I'll be working on the **next** one… all the while keeping those Hereford cows and calves from straying too far, so expect to see the next chapter soon.

"Batman Forever" doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

'_Alfred, you've outdone yourself once again, old friend'_ was all Bruce could think as he sighted their meal as they entered the dinning room.

Roast beef and gravy with mashed potato and a few greens.

Bruce's favourite meal.

Beside him, Chase also offered her compliments, "This looks delicious Alfred"

Alfred smile at the pair before stating "Thank-you Dr. Meridian. Enjoy"

And without another word, Bruce watched the butler turn on his heel and leave the room, heading in the direction of the kitchen.

'_No doubt to see to Dick's dinner_' Bruce mused.

Returning his attention to his own situation, Bruce pulled out the chair in front of him, paused as Chase seated herself, then gently pushed the chair back in.

But just as Bruce made a move to go, Chase raised her right hand to tuck her straying forelock behind her ear, but in doing so she also revealed the graceful arc of her beautiful neck to his gaze.

Bruce stood, transfixed for a moment as his gentlemanly manner was stripped away, leaving the man who had been denied Chase's company for the past week to take over and he reacted.

Bringing his hands up to rest on the back of the chair, Bruce bent forward to kiss just above the junction between her neck and shoulder. When his lips made contact with her flesh Chase let out a slight gasp before she, too, reacted to his ministrations by raising the very hand that had triggered Bruce's actions and tangling it in his hair.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Bruce broke the contact between them and gently removed her hand from his hair, kissing her up-turned palm before letting it go completely.

'_It's amazing_' Bruce mused as he let go of her chair and walked around the table to sit in his own seat '_How _easy_ we've become around each other when it comes to physical intimacy'_

Chase had never been afraid to just kiss him when she felt the urge too. He, on the other hand, had become tentative with his affections towards her ever since the happenings on Claw Island. It was common knowledge among the Manor's occupants that Bruce cared deeply for the criminal psychologist and that he wished for her to become a permanent fixture in his life. As a result of that wish, he had slowed things down between them, just a little, so that he could court her correctly.

In hindsight that move had been the wisest one he'd ever made, their relationship had flourished, growing stronger with each and every day that passed. Also apart of the move was sexual intimacy, sure they kissed a fair deal and had made out a number of times, but when it came to complete consummation of their love, he had refused to put any pressure on Chase, despite the ever-present press constantly trying to pry into their lives and force their opinions on the couple. In his eye's, Chase would let him know when she was ready to take the next step with him.

'_And she did that, alright_' Bruce smirked slightly as his mind, and his body, remembered her kiss that night. And the words she'd said after it, her voice just above a whisper; "Make love to me Bruce".

Ever since that night, the last part of their relationship had fallen into place, making Bruce Wayne a very happy man. Because it meant that Chase was just as committed about them being a couple as he was.

The other thing that pleased him was that their 'out of the spotlight' relationship had also changed, he was still courteous and gentlemanly towards her but _he_ could now drop his guard and kiss and touch her senseless whenever _he_ felt the urge to, something he had come to have no trouble with doing.

"Bruce?" Chase's voice jolted him back into reality.

"Sorry" he apologised with a meek smile.

"You looked like you were a thousand miles away"

"I was… thinking"

"Oh? About what?"

"How beautiful you're looking tonight"

At his flippant remark, Chase tilted her head slightly to the side, shooting him an 'I'm serious' look.

Chuckling softly as Chase's well known determination shot through his 'play-boy' manner, Bruce replied in all seriousness, "About us, actually"

"What about us?" the Doctor queried.

"About how much our relationship has…" Bruce searched his mind for the right word, "progressed… so far"

At this, Chase reached across the table to rest her hand atop his, a soft look taking over her gorgeous blue eyes. Placing his remaining hand on top of Chase's, Bruce squeezed it gently to convey his feelings to her before he gently extracted his hands from hers.

"We best eat"

Chase nodded her head, retracting her outstretched hand and picked up her knife and fork. But as she did this, something in Bruce's mind was triggered by her actions, and he felt himself being pulled away from present-day reality to a past memory.

These 'memory trips', as he had come to call them, had started to occur right after Halloween, when his memory of his parent's deaths' had finally been resolved. With his most painful memory out of the way, Bruce had relaxed and allowed other memories of his limited time with his parents to surface.

The majority of them came in his dreams. But some, like this one, were triggered by a similar action in real life.

Clearing his thoughts, Bruce focused on the scene playing out before him.

_A young Bruce was being led, blindfolded, by his mother towards the dining room._

"_Are we there yet?"_

_Shaking her head as she chuckled softly at her son's impatience, Martha Wayne replied "No Bruce, not yet"_

_Continuing on, the pair reached their destination, Martha guided Bruce into the room where his father and Alfred waited._

"_Alright, you can remove the blindfold now, Bruce"_

_Without a moment's hesitation, Bruce tore off the black material that covered his eyes and took in the sight before him. His father, Thomas Wayne, stood before him. Alfred was also present, standing a little off to the side from the Wayne family._

"_Happy Birthday Bruce" the three adults called and Bruce grinned from ear to ear, he'd been under the impression that they had forgotten about his birthday for most of the day._

"_I thought you'd all forgotten" Bruce stated_

"_We didn't" Thomas replied as he strode forward and wrapped his son in up in a hug "we just wanted to make dinner this evening extra special for you"_

"_Thank you" Bruce whispered to his father._

_Smiling, Thomas stood "We better eat, before our meal goes cold"_

_With excitement flooding through him, Bruce headed towards the table to see what Alfred had cooked for this evening's dinner, and found…_

"_Roast beef" Bruce stated joyfully before turning to Alfred "Thank you Alfred"_

_Alfred smiled at his young charge, "My pleasure, Master Bruce. I hope you enjoy your meal" he said before leaving the room._

_Bruce nodded his head as he seated himself, pausing as his parents did the same, before all three of them began to eat._

_Bruce engrossed himself in his birthday meal for a while, before a movement from his parents caught his eye. His father had apparently said something affectionate to his mother, because Martha had reached a hand across the table and placed it atop her husband's, who in return rested his remaining hand on top of hers._

_Bruce watched the affectionate moment between his parents and silently hoped that when he fell in love that he could, and would, be as affectionate and loving with his beloved as his parents were with each other._

"_Is something wrong Bruce?" Martha asked, returning her attention to her entire family and had found that her son had stopped eating._

_Bruce swiftly shook his head, "No, Mother, nothing's wrong" and quickly resumed eating to cover-up the fact that he'd been watching his parents._

_Smiling, Thomas and Martha followed suit._

Bruce blinked a couple of times as the memory ended and he returned to reality… and felt something warm on his left thigh.

When his vision re-focused, Bruce saw that Chase was crouched down beside his chair, with a hand resting on his thigh, a clear look of concern in her eyes.

"Bruce?"

Dropping his hands from the table onto his legs, Bruce smiled to let Chase know that he was back and that he was alright.

"What happened?" she questioned

"I had a memory come to me"

"Do you want to talk about it" Chase asked, as she ran her hand up and down his leg in a soothing manner.

Shaking his head, Bruce replied, "No"

But his tone must of come out much harsher that he had expected, because Chase suddenly withdrew, a look of hurt on her features. Realisng his mistake, Bruce swiftly took hold of Chase's retreating hand and gently ran his thumb back and forth across her knuckles in a soothing gesture, though her body still remained stiff with hurt.

"I'm sorry Chase," he apoligised softly "I didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did. I just thought that we better eat, before our meal goes cold"

As Chase relaxed, he added "I'll tell you about the memory later on, okay with you?"

Smiling, Chase nodded and Bruce kissed the back of her hand before letting it go.

As Chase stood and returned to her seat, something occurred to Bruce.

The words he'd just said to her.

"…_we better eat, before o__ur meal goes cold"_

Those words were the exact same ones his father had said to him in the memory.

'_Guess it's true what they say_' Bruce mused '_Like father, like son_'

With that, turned his attention to his meal, picking up his knife and fork, he and Chase began to eat.

TBC…

**Author's note:**

Here's the Writer's Challenge that I had in mind.

I've had a few reviewers asking me to have a little more descriptive intimacy between Bruce and Chase in my fic… but there's one **major** spanner-in-the-works that's stoping me from doing that, I'm no good that kind of writing (I want to be, really I do, but sadly, I've got a lot more work to do before I'll be a world-class romance novelist), but then I thought, "Hey I know, I can set a challenge for my reviewers and fellow Bruce and Chase fans to have a crack at"

So, your Challenge, if you chose to accept it, is to write about Bruce and Chase's first night together.

It can be a prequel to 'A Quiet Night In', and follow what I have sketched out.

Or you can branch out on you own two feet and fingers. Which ever suits.

If your going to have a crack at the challenge, can you please drop me a line at my email; nlmaxwell85 at hotmail dot com, to let me know that you're having a go.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's note:**

Just so you know, this _means someone's singing_

My Writers Challenge is still open; details are in the Authors Note's at the end of Chapter 3,

I also owe fbi-woman a big shout out of thanks for two things;

1, for giving me a point in the right direction in regards to Chase's engagement ring.

And 2, for creating the B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L Bruce and Chase avatar that I now have on my account page.

"Batman Forever" isn't mine.

Chase's middle name however, is, so MITS OFF.

**Chapter 4**

An hour later found Bruce and Chase in the hallway, heading back to the lounge room.

"You'll have to give my compliments to Alfred. That was a beautiful meal" Chase commented, linking her arm through his.

Unable to pass up the chance to be playful, Bruce teasingly replied "You already did, remember, when we first arrived in the dinning room"

"Oh, you!" Chase, good humouredly, punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, you!" he mimicked with a smile.

Chase raised a golden eyebrow at Bruce's antics, whilst silently smiling to herself. Bruce ever only dropped his guard with her like this when they were in the Manor, and at times he had teased her shamelessly. But she was more than glad to have this happen because it had revealed many facets of Bruce's character to her knowledge hungry mind.

And even though she played 'Miss Innocent' around his playful antics for the most part, she was still quite able to hold her own.

"Mmm, But I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the meal, though," she countered "_you_ looked like the cat that ate the cream when you saw what it was…" Chase paused before adding, with a cheeky smile "or should I say the bat that ate the fruit?"

Bruce burst out laughing.

"You don't miss a beat, do you Doctor?" he asked when he'd calmed down.

"I try not to" Chase replied, in all sincerity.

"Roast beef is actually my favourite meal" he said, casting a look at Chase to see how she had reacted to this revelation, and was rewarded with a look of love and thanks that he had come accustom to seeing from her whenever he revealed something to her.

"For how long?"

"Since I was a child. It was the main meal three times a week when my parents were alive"

"And after?"

Unexpectedly, Bruce closed his eyes as a brief expression of pain flittered across his face and Chase froze as he stopped walking. Had she pushed her questioning too far, she wondered.

This wasn't the first time that he had responded to her questioning about things to do with Thomas and Martha Wayne in this manner.

"I'll admit," Bruce spoke, bringing Chase from her thoughts "that… for a time I would refuse to eat if Alfred prepared it, in hopes of consoling me" Bruce opened his eyes and Chase saw the hurt that lingered in his gaze and she ached to comfort him.

Taking a step closer to him, so that she was right up against his side, Chase began to rub her hand up and down his back in a soft repetitive motion. Under normal circumstances their current position would undoubtedly ignite a passionate display of affection between them, but the only thing on Chase's mind now was consoling the man she loved.

Continuing to rub Bruce's back, Chase looked up the hallway to see how far they were from the lounge room, it would be better to sit him down and console him in there then it was out here in the middle of the hallway.

When she returned her attention to him she found Bruce following where her gaze had been moments ago, on the lounge room door a few meters away. Returning his gaze to Chase, Bruce nodded his head as he recognised what she was thinking.

Taking his hands, Chase led the way.

Once inside, she guided Bruce to the lounge and the pair sat down.

"Bruce..." she began hesitantly "Is this what your memory was about?"

"No" Bruce shook his head "I'm sorry for shutting down back there"

"It's alright" she soothed as she began to rub his back again in hopes of easing his tension.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce continued on "Like I said, I stopped eating the meal for a while. It was only after I returned to Gotham when I'd finished my martial arts training that I began to eat it again. Knowing that I would soon begin my life as a crime-fighter helped ease the pain of the memories that were linked to it to a degree, I guess"

When he finished speaking, Bruce suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was unexpected, yes, but it was by no means unwelcome and Chase found herself responding in earnest as she did her best to quell Bruce's pain.

When the kiss ended, Chase was reluctant to move away from him.

"Thank you" Bruce stated softly as she opened her eyes to find that the pain had gone from his.

"Thank _you_" she responded, shifting along the seat slightly to give him a bit more room as she referred to the information that he'd shared with her.

Turning his focus to the room around him, Bruce was curious as to what Alfred had done to it whilst he and Chase had been eating to aid him on this special night.

Nothing was over the top, just a few small things here and there; red cushions on the lounges, a vase of roses, both red and white, on the table beside them, and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two champagne flutes which Chase had yet to notice.

He also spied a radio on a table near by.

'_Perfect_' he thought with a smile as he rose from the lounge and walked over to it, leaving a bewildered Chase in his wake. But when she saw him stop at the radio and turn it on, she smiled, realising what he was doing, as a woman's voice filtered into the room.

_I want to feel this way  
Longer than time  
I want to know your dreams  
And make them mine  
I want to change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I want to do_

Returning to the lounge, Bruce offered his hand to her, "Care to dance?"

Smiling her acceptance, Chase took the offered hand as she stood and followed him to a spot away from the chairs. Bruce guided her closer to him so that he could curl his arms around her waist, smiling slightly as Chase responded by resting her arms around his neck, nestling into him when she became content with her position, he rested his cheek against her hair as the couple began to slow dance.__

I want to hold you close under the rain  
I want to kiss your smile  
And feel your pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
Here in a world of lies  
You are the true

Bruce had come to enjoy this type of dancing with Chase of late.

Though, whenever they'd graced the dance floor at any of the Christmas functions they'd attended recently, their slow dancing had feuled the curiosity of the many socialites attending, formostly Gossip Gerty, who would often pester Bruce about his relationship with "the lovely Doctor" the moment that they stepped off the floor.

Protective of his still growing relationship with Chase, Bruce would answer the socialites questions politely as possible, but he made a point of never giving too much information away, much to Gerty's annoyance and frustration.

Clearing his thoughts so that he could enjoy the dance, Bruce felt Chase shift her position against him, now resting her head against his chest.

And as Bruce began to listen, _realy_ listen, to the lyrics of the song that they were dancing to, he realised that it was descirbing his life, and all the things he wanted to experience with the woman in his arms, to the letter.__

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe no matter where you are  
And bring you  
Anything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

From the moment he'd met her, Bruce had felt unexplicably drawn to Chase.

But because of all the ruckus that Nygma and Harvey had caused, he'd had very few chances to explore that connection untill the two criminals were dealt with.

As well as their luncheon dates, they had also gone outdoors on many occasions; rock-climbing, absailing, horse riding.

Anything, really, to get out of town for a few hours and enjoy each others company away from all the Gotham press' constant speculation.

They had also gone hiking in the National Park for a few days, which had been a most welcome repreive from the furious Box-hooked Gothamites for Bruce. In fact, he had kissed Chase senseless in thanks for her sujestion when they had set up camp on the first night.

Those times with Chase had kept him sane during the rough weeks that had surounded them.

_  
__I want to make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everythings easy now  
I have you here_

Bruce knew, without a doubt, that Chase Meridian had become a flame of light and love in the darkness that was his life.

She had healed him and in doing so had also coaxed him to light a flame of his own revealing another path, and another dream, in life for him to follow.

And, tonight, he had every intention of showing her just how truly grateful he was to her.__

_And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe no matter where you are  
And bring you  
Anything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me_

'_It's now or never_' he thought to himself with a firm resolve.

"Chase?"

Chase stirred against him, "Yes, Bruce?" she asked as she lifted her head to look to him.

"There is actually one other reason that I asked you here tonight for"

Bruce's statement instantly stirred Chase's curiosity.

"Oh? And what reason would that be?" she queried

Carefully detangleling himself from Chase, Bruce reached into his back pocket for the blue velvet box that he'd been carrying with him the entire evening.

Cradling the box in the tips of his fingers, he revealed it to Chase as he slowly lowered himself onto one knee in front of her.

Chase let out a slight gasp as she realised what was happening.

Locking his gaze onto Chase's face, Bruce spoke, "You were right about what you said to me that night on the rooftop of the GCPD, I hadn't found the right woman… at least, not until you came to Gotham. We've been through so much together already, and I can't wait to see what the future holds in store for us. You helped me to put peace in my head with so many things; my parents death's, being Bruce Wayne and Batman, and you also guided me to see a new dream, a dream that is so much brighter than the one I had been following, to pursue" _  
_

_In a world without you  
I would always hunger  
All I need is your love to make me stronger  
_

Bruce opened the box, revealing the ring with-in; a large square cut stone set on top of a gold band with seven small inlaid diamonds on both sides of the center stone, to Chase's emotion filled eyes.

"You _are _the love of my life, and I owe so much to you for all that you've done for me. Chase Anne Meridian, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

TBC…

Songs used:

"When You Tell Me That You Love Me" by Dolly Parton

Note: I tweaked the lyrics a little so that they would sound more appropriate to the time-frame of the movie.

**Author's note:**

Grins evilly Don't you just _love_ cliff-hangers?

But, somehow, I think that all the Bruce and Chase fans out there already know what Chase's answer will be, a big Y-E-S.

Also if any one wants to _see_ what the engagement ring looks like, Yes, girls, it _is_ real (but sadly, isn't mine), drop me a line with your e-mail address, and I'll send it to you.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's note:**

As much as it saddens me to say it, this is the final chapter.

"Batman Forever" and related characters don't belong to me.

Chase's sister; Charity, does, so once again, MITS OFF!

Enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Chase felt tears form in her eyes as she stared into Bruce's hazel ones.

"Oh Bruce…"

She could scarcely believe what she'd just heard Bruce ask her. Surely this was a dream that she would wake from at any moment. Unconsciously her mind drifted and she recalled what the Riddler had said to Batman in their final confrontation on Claw Island about her feelings towards Bruce.

"…_and foolishly hopes to be the love of Bruce's life."_

She remembered how those callous words, and his mocking laughter after them, had cut through her joy at seeing Batman, as the last time she'd seen Bruce, he'd been unconscious on the main stairwell of Wayne Manor as she had been dragged away by Two-Face's thugs, desperately crying out his name, over and over, in hopes of waking him.

She also recalled spending the trip to Claw Island in silence, first by car and later by helicopter, wrapped up in her prayers and hopes that Alfred would find Bruce and care for him until he came round.

Blinking her eyes to bring herself back into reality, Chase banished the ill feelings that had begun to swirl inside her. They had gotten through that situation, and all others that had followed, and it had helped to make them stronger and more committed to each other than before.

'_And there I go. Drifting off once again…_' she thought wryly to herself.

"Chase…?"

Bruce had taken a hold of one of her hands with his free one and was stroking her knuckles with his thumb, concern about her silence evident in his hazel eyes.

"I… yes"

"Yes?" Bruce repeated her answer, as if he was checking to see that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Chase laughed as Bruce stood up, scooping her up in his arms whilst keeping a firm grip on the ring-box, as he went and spun her around in elation.

Unseen to the joyous couple, Alfred stood just outside the doorway, a knowing expression on his features. The butler watched as Bruce gently placed Chase back on her feet before the couple shared a passionate kiss.

Alfred smiled, it was good to see Bruce as happy as he was with Dr. Meridian as a sure fixture in his life. For many months Bruce had been filled with doubts on wether the life he had chosen to live was the right one. Things had only made worse when Dr. Meridian had appeared in the city and Bruce had found himself fighting against his other half for her attentions, which had only rubbed more salt into his wounds.

Alfred had done all that he could to guide his charge through his troubles, including a certain conversation.

"_Even Chase calls being Batman a curse"_

"_Perhaps the lady is just what the doctor ordered. She seems lovely and wise"_

"_I've never been in love before, Alfred"_

"_Go to her. Tell her how you feel"_

"_She wants Batman, not Bruce Wayne"_

"_Let the lady decide"_

Bruce had suited up then and had headed out to meet Chase at the arranged time, and had returned an hour later, peaceful and content with himself. And that was how things had been ever since, despite the ruckus that had raged in other parts of his life.

Alfred watched the couple, still wrapped up in their kiss, for a few moments more before he turned on his heel and walked away to tend to the remaining chores before turning in for the night.

In the lounge room, Bruce and Chase parted, both smiling contently at each other as they caught their breath.

Returning his attention to the ring-box in his hand, Bruce carefully extracted the ring from it before closing the case and tucking it back in his pocket. Gently taking Chase's left hand in his, Bruce slid the ring onto her finger, raising her hand to his lips for a brief kiss when he the task was done.

When Bruce let go of her hand, Chase stared at the ring for a few moments. Unable to find the words to express her joy, she suddenly leaned forward, taking Bruce by surprise, and kissed him. Relaxing into the emotion filled kiss, Bruce wrapped his arms around Chase's waist. When the kiss ended Chase rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes, as the pair remained contentedly in each others arms.

The comfortable silence they had fallen into was broken when Chase unexpectedly spoke, her voice a gentle whisper.

"…has to be a dream…"

Bruce's eyes flew open and he angled his body away from Chase's so that he could look at her face with out leaving their embrace.

"Chase?"

Chase's eyes fluttered open.

"What has to be a dream?" he questioned.

For a moment Chase was confused, but as realisation as to what he was talking about dawned on her, her eyes widened a little and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I… I said that aloud, did I?"

"You did"

Chase suddenly broke away from Bruce and approached the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Bruce questioned as he approached her coming to a halt when he stood beside her, feeling a sense of déjà vu hit him as they acted out a similar situation like the one at Halloween, only their roles had been reversed.

"I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"That I'll wake up one day to find that this, us, was just a dream"

With a soft smile Bruce slid two fingers, his thumb and index, under Chase's chin and guided her to look at him.

"This _is_ a dream, Chase…" he spoke and hurt flashed through the Doctor's eyes at his words.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Bruce silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips.

"Hush now, love, you didn't let me finish. It is a dream. But it's a dream that is grounded, and quite firmly at that, in reality. Besides, do you really think I'm going to let the best thing that's happened to me just up and walk out of my life without me putting up a fight?" he questioned.

With a smile Chase returned to Bruce's embrace.

"Thank-you. I… that probably sounded trivial…"

Bruce shook his head before responding, "No, Chase, it didn't. I felt the same way until Alfred told me what I've just said to you… well… he told me the first bit anyway…" he trailed off and Chase laughed.

With a grin, Bruce kissed Chase's temple, glad to see her happy and, for the moment, care-free once again.

"Care for another dance?" he questioned.

"I'd love to"

The song that was currently playing sounded to be half-way through, but that didn't concern the couple as they began to slow dance once again.

_One_

_You're like a dream come true_

_Two_

_Just want to be with you_

_Three_

_Girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four_

_Repeat steps one through three_

_Five_

_Make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Than I'll start back at one_

Snuggling into Bruce's warmth, Chase relaxed and closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. Unconsciously her thoughts landed on a memory and it began to play.

_Chase walked from Arkham Asylum towards the entrance gate. Stepping through the side entrance, she found Alfred and Bruce waiting for her._

_She made a beeline for Bruce as he turned to face her._

"_Your secret is safe" she told him, "He is _definitely_ a whacko"_

"_Whacko. That a technical term?" he questioned and Chase laughed._

"_Listen, I won't be needing this anymore" Bruce held the Malaysian Dream Warden out between them, offering it back to Chase, who took it back hesitantly, confusion written in her eyes._

"_Thank-you for giving me a new dream" he stated sincerely._

_Chase relaxed and leaned in to kiss Bruce. When they parted Chase smiled as she inclined her head to the side for a second._

"_Don't work too late" she instructed as she turned and headed towards the black car that had brought her here as Alfred opened the door for her._

_Unseen to Chase, Bruce tilted his head up, his own unique nod, a resolved look in his eyes. He watched as Chase took a seat and waited until Alfred was out of sight before turning towards the new Batmobile parked in the shadows._

_As they drew closer to Gotham, a gentle rainstorm had started and it pitter-pattered at a steady rate against the car. _

_Chase sat silently looking out the window, deep in thought. _

_She eventually spoke, looking to Alfred as she did so, "Does it ever end, Alfred?"_

_The butler looked back at her for a moment, shaking his head as he replied "No, Dr. Meridian, not in this lifetime"_

_Chase smiled briefly, looking down for a few seconds before she returned her gaze to the window beside her and then back the rain splattered windscreen in front of her, falling back into silence._

'Am I ready for this_' she wondered._

_Chase cared deeply for Bruce, she knew that much, but this was a _big_ step. _

_Becoming the loved one of a superhero was a dangerous business. She had seen first-hand four days ago just to what lengths Batman's enemies were willing to go to in order to bring him to his knees._

'Is it worth it…_' she wondered again, but as she thought this, an image flashed through her mind. _

_The image was of she and Bruce at Wayne Manor on Halloween, before Two-Face's thugs had come storming in. _

_They had just admitted their feelings for one another after she had discovered Batman's true identity; him. He had also admitted that he had retired from being Batman and was going to "leave the shadows", as he had put it, to pursue a normal life. She had then recalled what she had said to Bruce about Batman._

"Why does a man do this? It's as if he's cursed to pay some great penance. Now what crime could he have committed to deserve a life of nightly torture?_"_

_She hadn't understood at the time, but did now thanks to Bruce's admissions, that the reason that Batman fought for was a noble one; to prevent others from suffering his fate. With that understanding, her attitude had changed, and she had begun to try and convince Bruce to take up the fight once more. _

_She'd just managed to get through to him when Two-Face's thugs had stormed in and she and Bruce had had to flee, holding hands as they'd done all they could to keep the thugs at bay until Two-Face had taken a shot at Bruce, grazing his temple and knocking him out._

_She'd been taken to Claw Island and chained up with the Riddler checking on her every half hour. She'd announced to him during one of those check-ups that Batman would come for her. The response that she'd gotten in return had unnerved her and she became concerned, and she remembered thinking '_What is the Riddler planning to do to Batman?_'. Shortly after she was tied up as the gold chain was released, gagged, then put in a covered container and hoisted up into the air. She'd listened as the process was repeated on someone else minutes later._

_And then Batman had arrived._

"_Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat?"_

"_No more tricks, Edward"_

"_Very well, then. Let's get real"_

"_Release Chase. This is between you and me"_

_Returning her thoughts back to the present, she realised that Batman had always done all that he could to keep her safe from harm, something she was sure that would continue if they became an item._

'There _is_ a risk in doing this,_' she thought with resolution as Bruce's smiling face appeared before her eyes again '_but it's well worth it_'_

She'd made a life changing decision that night.

When Alfred had dropped her off at the GCPD Headquarters, she'd raced up to her apartment and called her sister; Charity, to get the rest of her things sent to Gotham from her previous apartment in New York, because when she'd come to the city on Commissioner Gordon's invitation to consult on a case, she'd only expected to be here for, at best, a few months. She'd certainly never expected to find the love of her life here. Although Charity had been most baffled at her elder's sudden decision, and she'd said as much, she did what Chase had asked of her.

Chase had gone to bed then and had fallen asleep shortly after.

Unseen to the dozing doctor, Batman had swung by not long after she drifted off, just to check that she was alright.

_Say farewell to the dark of night_

_I see the coming of the sun_

_I feel like a little child_

_Whose life has just begun_

_You came and breathed new life_

_Into this lonely heart of mine_

_You threw out the lifeline_

_Just in the nick of time_

Bruce had told her once that she had brought him back into the light. But what he didn't know was that he had done the same for her.

Bruce Wayne had changed her life; she knew this fact as surely as she knew her own name.

She recalled the words she'd said to him on Halloween as she'd tried, and failed, to admit her feelings towards him.

"_All my life I've been… I've been attracted to a certain kind of man. The wrong kind of man. And, I mean, look at what I do for a living, right? And since… since I met you, I…"_

Before she had come to Gotham she'd been attracted to the dark side of life. But after she'd met Bruce, her life had changed. She'd begun to lose interest in the things that had usually fascinated her, and then she'd done something that before Gotham would have unimaginable.

She'd chosen Bruce Wayne over Batman.

But she'd found out not long after that Bruce _was_ Batman. And she hadn't looked back since.

_One_

_You're like a dream come true_

_Two_

_Just want to be with you_

_Three_

_Girl, it's plain to see_

_That you're the only one for me_

_And four_

_Repeat steps one through three_

_Five_

_Make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done_

_Than I'll start back at one_

Bruce opened his eyes as Chase shifted her stance against him. He smiled and started to rest his chin on the top of her head. But as he moved something caught his eyes. Turning his head so that he could focus his attention, he saw what it was.

The Batsignal.

'_Guess there's no rest for the wicked_' he thought to himself with a wry smile, '_Even on a night like tonight_'.

Now all he had to do was figure out how he was supposed to break the news to Chase.

"Looks like you're needed" Chase voice broke him from his thoughts.

She had stirred from his embrace when he had shifted his head, curios to see what had caught his attention.

"I'm sorry about this, Chase. I'd hoped that we wouldn't be disturbed tonight…"

Chase placed two fingers of her left hand on his lips to quieten him, "Don't be, love. I understand" she returned his earlier sentiment. Gently, Bruce took a hold of Chase's left hand, their fingers interlocking as he kissed it, and then he brought it down by his side.

Turning, the couple headed toward the main foyer, side-by-side.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night if you wish" he looked to Chase as he spoke.

She smiled, "I think I will. Lucky I brought a change of clothes with me"

"Lucky, indeed" he replied as he raised an eyebrow to her playfully as if to ask if she'd been planing to stay the night all along. Chase blushed at this and Bruce chuckled softly for a moment.

When they reached to doorway, Bruce saw Alfred approaching from the other direction.

"I saw the signal, Alfred" he stated.

He'd asked Alfred at the start of the evening to alert him if the Batsignal appeared in the sky, just in case his attention was elsewhere at the time.

"Very well, Master Bruce"

"Chase will be staying here for the night. Could you please take her to the guest suite?"

"As you wish, sir"

Bruce turned his attention to Chase, "Will you be alright?" he questioned.

"Yes" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him.

When she drew back she added, "Don't work too late"

"I won't. Sleep well" he smiled as they played out their beloved tête-à-tête that had started right after the visit to Arkham.

Bruce stopped and as he waited for Dick to appear, watched Chase as she collected her overnight bag and followed Alfred up the main stairwell. And as they went up they crossed paths with Dick as he came striding down the stairs towards Bruce.

When he reached the bottom he looked at Bruce.

"Did you see-" Dick started.

"The signal? Yes. Let's go" Bruce finished.

Dick headed down the stairs into the cave, but Bruce paused in the doorway to watch Chase, now his fiancée, and he smiled as he let that fact sink in, as Alfred led her towards the guest suite. He had a strong suspicion, however, that she would be curled up in _his_ bed by the time he returned from duty.

Not that he minded, though.

'_Ah well_' he thought to himself as he turned and headed down into the cave '_So much for a quiet night in_'

The End

Song's used;

"Back At One" by Brian McKnight

Note; Again, I tweaked the lyrics for the same reason as the previous Chapter.

**Author's note:**

Now, I feel an explanation in order about Chase's memory in this Chapter.

The first part you'll all recognise from the end of the movie.

The second part, between she and Alfred in the car, is actually a deleted scene from the movie which is on the second disk of the Special Edition DVD. I felt that it held importance for my story, because the way I interpreted the scene, was that Chase is coming to understand just exactly what she's getting herself into if she becomes Bruce's partner and whether or not it is worth it, which, of course, she decides that it is.

And the third part is from the movie also.

Oh, and with the Batmobile, I know it sounds kinda quick for Bruce to have a new one, only four days, (but come on, he _is_ a billionaire after all. If _he_ can't do it in a couple of days then God help the rest of us). Again that was the way I interpreted the movie, 'cause I really don't think Bruce would have just stood there when Alfred and Chase were leaving if he had no way of leaving himself.

Now with all that out of the way, I've got just one thing to say;

HURRAH FOR ME!

Starts dancing around

I'm so proud of myself; I have now officially finished my first fanfic piece.

Yeah, okay, so it did take me roughly two years to do so, (and I'm hoping that it was worth it for those who have been following the story) but hey, as they say; slow and steady wins the race.

I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed, (and given me ideas for future stories) you have helped me to keep writing all this time, 'cause when I first started I thought I was the only fic-writing Bruce and Chase fan around these parts. Which I was tickled pink to learn that I wasn't.

I also owe a _huge_ shout out of thanks to a family friend; Fiona Maxwell.

Fiona isn't a member, but she has been a wonderful critique of my work, including this one, for many years and has helped me not only with honing my skills as a writer, but kept my love for writing fanfiction and science-fiction alive.

Now, for those who have become fond of _A Quiet Night In _and are no doubt upset to see that it has come to an end, don't despair. I've got two other _Batman Forever_ fics on the way.

One is an M rated "intimate" fic that's currently in the works.

**Title:**Innocence

**Summary:**

Bruce spends an evening at Chase's apartment.

The other is a sequel that's on the table; I'm just in the process of finishing the synopsis at the moment.

**Title:**Once In A Lifetime

**Summary:**

Sequel to _A Quiet Night In_. He proposed, she said yes. Now Bruce and Chase are busily preparing for their big day. But when a face from Chase's past threatens to tear them apart, the couple must fight to save their love, and Gotham, from falling to the shadows.

So until then, keep it real and keep writing.

This is Knights-Honour signing off.


End file.
